


The Prince

by Loki_said_kneel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Sex, Smut, Top!Loki, bottom!tony, but mostly fluffy with a sprinkle of hot, dirty - Freeform, loki is very dominant in this, loving relationship, tony is a bit self concious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: Tony walks in on Loki practicing magic. They end up indulging in more magical activities later on.





	The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my laptop today. I think it was actually a very first Avengers smut I've written, but I think it's kind of cute so I figured I'd share it. Enjoy. 
> 
> And my sincere apologies for any mistakes.

 

He is a God. No, literally. He is a God. Tony stares at the man in front of him. Loki was practising his magic on the balcony of Tony’s bedroom _shirtless_. Yes, the damn tease. He is fucking shirtless and his black hair is tight up in a bun.

He tries to be as quiet as possible so he doesn’t interrupt his boyfriend. Loki’s practise reminds him of tai chi or some kind of modern ballet dancing. Loki moves both of his arms above his head in a half circular motion, leaving a trace of golden and green sparkles along the way. Tony’s breath hitches as he notices them reflecting in the sweat dripping down Loki’s body.

Loki points both of his hands to the railing of the balcony. His eyes are closed in concentration and the magic twinkles around his long fingers. Tony watches in amazement as some kind of vines starts twirling around the metal. He can’t really tell what kind of plant it is as he had never seen it before. Soon the vines get covered with long thin leaves and then with light blue and white tiny flowers. Some of the flowers get detached from the vines and Tony wonders wherever it’s a small fault of the spell or if Loki intended to do so. Why would he even doubt the magic skills of the God of Mischief?

The flowers start dancing in the air and Tony is short of breath once again. He doesn’t realize what is it Loki is doing until the flowers are tightly braided together and they fly down into Loki’s hands. Iron Man notices the small smile creeping on God’s lips.

“Come here, love,” he orders the human watching him and Tony jumps up. Did he know that he’s observing him the whole time?

“Are you deaf now, Tony? I said come here,” Loki repeats himself and even though his words sound stern, his voice is half filled with amusement. Tony forces his legs to move towards the balcony. Is the God mad for him watching him? It’s never a good idea to make him angry.

“Good.” Loki smiles as Tony approaches him. “Now kneel.” Tony’s not sure of what he’s planning to do, but he does so, slowly dropping on his knees, gulping loudly. He lifts his head so he can watch Loki’s face. Loki lifts his hand and Tony can now see the result of Loki’s practice fully. It’s a flower crown. Loki gently places in on Tony’s head.

“Great. Now you’re a prince as well,” he states, making Tony’s heart melt. “You’re so beautiful like this. With flowers in your hair and kneeling in front of me. Oh, dear Norns.” Loki shakes his head. He gets down on one knee, resting his forearm on his knee. Tony watches him carefully as a strand of hair escapes the bun and falls on Loki’s cheek. Loki uses his free hand to run his fingers over Tony’s forehead and then down his cheek and his lips. He has such a nice lips. Sinfully pretty in Loki’s opinion.

“Do you like my gift?” he asks his boyfriend with soft voice.

“I love it,” Tony answers honestly.

“Good.” Loki gets his face even closer and Tony can feel his breath fanning over his lips and he doesn’t dare to move. He closes his eyes once again. Loki’s such a tease. It takes few more seconds or possibly even minutes (Tony’s too lost to tell clearly) before the God of Mischief connects their lips. He does so in the gentles way possible as if Tony was one of the tiny flowers. To Loki, he was.

All of humanity seemed vulnerable and fragile to him, but Tony the most. It could have been because of the reactor in his chest. The constant reminder that Tony could have and should have been dead by now and no one, not even Loki could do anything about it. The scars surrounding the wound in the middle of his chest showed him how much breakable he actually is. 

Loki puts his hand on small of Tony’s back. Usually his hands are cold just as the rest of the body of the Laufeyson, but now they were warm from how he was using his magic and Tony purrs quietly into their kiss. Loki pulls him closer to his chest and he kisses Tony a little more forcefully. Tony finally moves. He wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck and he sits down on his heels. Loki smiles and pulls away slightly ignoring Tony’s protests. He keeps one of his hand on the Tony’s back and he slides the other one under his knees, making Tony lift just ever so slightly. Before he can say anything, he’s lifted in the air and Loki carries him in his arms over to the bed. Tony pulls closer to his sweaty, naked chest and he draws his nose to the crook between Loki’s neck and his shoulders. He inhales deeply, humming quietly.

Soon he feels his body being laid on the bed. He expects his flower crown to slide down, but it stays in place, probably because of more magic. The God climbs on top of him and starts kissing Tony’s neck. He slides his hands under his shirt and he runs his finger’s over Iron Man’s abs. His other hand starts slowly unbuttoning the shirt so he has better access to his lover’s body.

“Tell me, Stark. Tell me how much you want me,” he commands the human who’s shaking under him in anticipation.

“Sooo much,” Tony answers prolonging the _so_ which turns into a moan.

“Then prove me,” Loki whispers into his ear biting his earlobe. Tony opens his eyes wide at his words. He’s not really sure what to do. Usually it’s just Loki towering over him, taking his body and making it his life mission to pleasure Tony. He would never really let him do much because it was part of Loki’s dominant character and also his fear about Tony’s fragility. “My prince,” Loki adds making Tony let out a strange noise reminding of a whimper.

“Ok.” Iron Man nods his head in agreement.

“Ok,” Loki repeats and pulls away slightly. Tony wraps one of his legs around God’s waist before he flips him around, making Loki land on his back on the mattress. Tony sits on his body with his knees wide on each side of Loki’s body. He places his hands gently on Loki’s sweaty chest and he runs his fingers over it. He realizes only now, that Loki somehow managed to open his shirt completely and he now has a great view at his chest. It makes Tony feel a little self-conscious and vulnerable as he’s always hated how scarred his chest is - not even talking about the reactor.

“You’re beautiful, Tony,” Loki assures him, feeling his worries. “You’re my prince, don’t forget it.” He puts his hands on Tony’s hips, holding him in place. “Come here,” he whispers to Tony, who’s still watching him confusedly. Tony bows down a bit and places his hand on Loki’s cheeks. He kisses the God, enjoying the taste of his lips. The kiss gives him a little bit of reassurance in himself and he decides to be a little more interacting. He starts kissing down Loki’s neck and when the God moans making him know, how much he enjoys it, he decides to bite him just ever so slightly. Deep groan escapes Loki’s lips making Tony smile in satisfaction. He starts sucking on his skin just above his collarbone.

“Oh, Tony,” Loki breaths out, tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair. Tony leaves a red mark on his pale skin and he moves his lips a little lower. Loki hardens against Tony as he brings his lips to his nipple.

“Oh Norns, Stark.” Tony brings his fingers to the second bud pinching it softly. Loki buries his fingers into Tony’s hips. He knows that he’s going to leave them bruised, but he can’t force himself to be gentle with him now even though he realizes that he’s going to regret hurting his love afterwards.

Tony brings his hand in-between their bodies, only placing it on Loki’s hardening member over his pants. Even the small touch makes Loki gasp for air which once again makes Tony slightly more confident in the situation.

 He repositions himself, so he’s now kneeling on the bed between Loki’s legs and he starts fiddling with the lacing holding his trousers. It costs Loki all of his patience not to untie it with magic, but watching Tony’s concentrated face is worth it. Finally, he unties the ribbon and starts pulling the trousers down. Loki lifts his legs in the air and he lets Tony take them off along with his underwear. Tony throws the clothes somewhere into the corner of the room and bows down again. He takes Loki by his calves and he slides his body closer to him. Loki wraps his legs around Tony’s waist as he brings his lips to the tip of God’s shaft.

Loki lets out a loud moan and tangles his fingers in Tony’s hair once again. One of the flowers brushes over his hand, making him smile. Tony’s so pretty.

Tony gives the tip kitten licks before he starts taking Loki in his mouth. He does so slowly, almost painfully for Loki who tries his best not to force himself into Tony’s throat.

“Stark, don’t be a tease, love,” he tells him and Tony obeys to him as always. He starts bobbing his head up and down and he tries to swirl his tongue around Loki the best he can.

“Oh Tony, if you don’t stop, I’ll come in your mouth,” he admits and he has to use all his strength to sound still. Tony hums something but Loki’s not sure what it was. Iron Man brings his hand to Loki’s cock and he starts stroking it while still sucking him.

“Fuck!” Loki cries out at the added pleasure and before he can’t stop himself he comes into Tony’s mouth. Tony lifts his head, looking into Loki’s eyes as he swallows all of his cum.

“You look so obscene now,” Loki whispers biting his lips. He runs his thumb over Tony’s lips, collecting a single drop of white liquid that stayed in the corner of his pink swollen lips. He brings his thumb to his own lips, tasting himself. He grins at Tony’s expression and the fact that the human is basically about to rip his skinny jeans because of the bulge pressing to the black fabric.

“I taste good, don’t I?” Loki comments and Tony only nods in silent agreement. “Take off your clothes, love.” Iron Man doesn’t hesitate and he stands up hastily with his cheeks red.

He lets his shirt slide down his shoulders, but his pants are causing him a little more trouble.

“Here, let me help you.” Loki sits down on the side of the bed and he squeezes the fabric in his fingers. He forces it down Tony’s legs, leaving him only in his boxers and socks. Tony kicks the socks off and he wants to pull the boxers down, but Loki grabs his hands and shakes his head. He brings his lips to the elastic fabric and he kisses him through it.

“Please Loki, I’ve proved how much I want you, haven’t I?” Tony whines.

“You’re right, love. You have.” Loki decides to be merciful and he takes of the last piece of clothing. Tony hungrily kicks it of the way and he waits for Loki’s next move.

“Turn around,” Loki commands him with a smirk on his lips. Tony hesitates but does so. Loki runs his hand down Tony’s spine to his cute rounded arse which is now in front of God’s face. Loki licks his fingers before bringing one to Tony’s entrance. He brings his other hand to Tony’s waist so he can support him before sliding the finger in slowly. The man lets out a messy groan and he arches his back slightly.

“Is this alright?” he asks Tony in honest worry. It’s not like they had never done any of this before, but Loki never fingered Tony while he was standing and he was afraid wherever it’s not painful.

“Ye-es,” Tony hiccups. “I-it fee-eel go-oo-od,”

“Can I add a second finger?”  

“Ye-es, ple-ease.” Loki smiles at his reaction and he does so. He feels Tony’s body loosen under his touch and he has to support him with more strength than before. Loki scissors his fingers inside of Tony earning a series of loud moans. In those several minutes of pleasuring Tony, Loki recovered and he could feel himself hardening again.

“Do you think you can take me now?” Loki whispers seductively burring his fingers deeper inside Tony.

“Ye-es.”

“Turn around.” Tony whimpers at the loss of the feeling of Loki’s fingers inside of him and he quickly turns around to face him with Loki’s hand on his hip still supporting him in case he loses his balance. Loki grabs his hips and brings his body down on him. Tony climbs on the bed with his legs shaking and his knees sink into the mattress as he straddles the God. Loki leads his hips on his member and Tony slowly slides down on him. His whole body is trembling. He wraps his arms around Loki’s neck and he waits a little in order to adjust. Loki plants gently kisses on Tony’s neck and he whispers him all the sweet nonsense that the human needs to hear.

“Right. Just like that, love. You feel so good on me,” Loki murmurs into Tony’s ear and Tony moves up and down slowly. He picks up the pace with each thrust and he enjoys every bit of riding his God. Loki helps his lover by lifting him and when he feels Tony’s cock twitch against his chest, he decides to be merciful to Tony who’s obviously getting tired. He hugs him tightly and he spins him around, not separating their bodies. Tony automatically wraps his legs around Loki who starts pounding him without a hesitation. Tony lets out an uncontrollable yelp and he repeats Loki’s name several times, getting closer to the edge of pleasure.

“That’s right, love. Scream my name. Scream my name for me, love,” Loki hums into his ear, before biting the soft skin on Tony’s neck. That’s all Tony needs to let go.

“LOKI!” he screams out in the most amazing wave of pleasure and his chest gets painted by his own cum.  The God groans as Tony tightens around him and he only manages to thrust in few more times into him while Tony’s still arching his back, his head tilted back and his lips repeating Loki’s name as a prayer. Loki comes into Tony and he rolls out of him, lying next to his lover.

He pulls Tony closer to his chest and he starts playing with the flowers in his hair.

“What are those flowers?” Tony asks something he was meaning to ask since Loki created them. Loki chuckles, looking down on him

“This is the first thing you say to me after what we just did, mhm?”

“Yeah, sorry. You were amazing. I loved it. Like really, really loved it. It was beautiful, but you know how curious I am.” Tony laughs quietly.

“You were amazing as well. I’m proud of you. You took me so well.” He kisses Tony before answering his question. “And these are royal flowers from Asgard.”

“Royal flowers?” Tony furrows his brow. _How can flowers be royal?_

“Yes. They are called that way, because they are traditionally used at coronations. They grow in the gardens of the royal palace. I missed their smell, so I brought a little bit of them in here, to the palace of my prince.” Loki kisses the tip of Tony’s nose gently.

“Ok, come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Loki collects Tony into his arms once again, because he doubts his ability to walk and he brings him over to the bathroom. He waves his hand and the room is suddenly filled with steam. The bathtub is full of warm water and the royal flowers swim in it.

“I love your magic,” Tony chuckles as Loki gently lowers him to the water. He climbs in behind him and Tony rests his head on his chest. Loki grabs a sponge and squeezes a little bit of vanilla shower gel onto it.

“You love my magic, hm?” Loki starts rubbing Tony’s chest with the sponge. He kisses his temple gently. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony breathes out and he relaxes in the arms of his lover, letting Loki take care of him.


End file.
